The use of computer aided design (CAD) software, and other modern design tools, has resulted in more compact designs for all types of mechanical equipment. By way of example, modem automobile engine design has produced engines that are more compact to fit in smaller engine compartments. Because of these compact designs, in order to service modem equipment, including automobile engines, it is frequently necessary to remove one or more components of the equipment in order to facilitate visual inspection of other components.
Tools and techniques have been developed to reduce the labor time required to perform these inspection activities because the cost to repair and service this equipment is dictated, in large part, by the labor costs. One such improved tool for making visual inspection includes the ProVision® inspection tool manufactured by SLi-Chicago Miniature Lamp Division of Wynnewood, Okla. This tool includes an eyepiece and light generating unit connected by a fiber optic cable encased in a flexible housing to a bore-scope. A white light is generated in the housing and radiated down the fiber optic cable to illuminate objects that are viewed through the eyepiece using the bore-scope.
Other inspection tools include the use of CCD cameras connected by a rigid or articulating wand, or a flexible fiber optic cable, to a bore-scope. White LEDs are used to illuminate objects to be viewed through the bore-scope. An example of this tool can be found at the web site www.gardco.com/snake.html
To detect leaks in closed systems, such as air-conditioning, cooling, engine oil and transmission systems, fluorescent dyes have been developed for leak detection. These fluorescent dyes are used extensively in locating leaks of fluids, such as refrigerant, engine oil, transmission fluid, brake fluid, and gasoline, in automobile systems. To use these dyes, they are introduced into the system to be tested in order to mix with the fluid in the system. When the system is operated the fluorescent dye will seep out of any leaks in the system making it visible under a blue/black light.
The blue/black light used in detecting the leaking fluorescent dye is typically a drop light or flashlight fitted with a blue/black light bulb. By shining the blue/black light on the fluid conduits, any dye that has leaked out of the system will fluoresce making the leaks readily apparent. The leaking conduit can then be repaired. Notwithstanding the use of these leak dyes, identification of many leaks still require considerable labor effort in order to make the required visual inspection. For example, leaks in the heater core of an automobile cooling system typically requires that the dashboard be dismantled to make a visual inspection.
A device has been developed which utilizes a blue light LED at the end of a telescoping arm of a flashlight to allow the light to be brought in close proximity to systems to be leak tested in an automobile engine. The blue LED is selected to cause leak dye to fluoresce.
While these devices are improvements over prior tools and techniques, they do not solve the problem of permitting leaks to be detected in locations where there is no direct line of sight. A device is therefore required that will permit ultraviolet light to be delivered to objects in hidden locations and allow leaks to be viewed without having to dismantle portions of the equipment.